


Sacrifice

by Sheilacasmam



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Comic, Comic Series, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Illustration, M/M, Traditional Art, Whump, harold whump, mild nudity, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheilacasmam/pseuds/Sheilacasmam
Summary: I made a Rinch short comic series some months ago, and as many of you lovely people asked, I'm posting it here, too. ^_^Harold takes a bullet in order to save John's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found out an amazing fiction by M_E_Lover (sorry, I still don't know how to tag people) which well represents Harold's selflessness and fondness for John as here in this comic, we're linked telepathically! :P  
> I guess you would be eager to check it out! ^_^ https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780629/chapters/31677003


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After beign shot by the bullet that was supposed to kill John, Harold needs urgent help and Shaw intervenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Blushes massively* Ok I supposed I kind of got carried away a bit too much while drawing him but… I hope you'll enjoy the story.  
> P.S: it was fun, ehehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harold's surgery, John watches over him while he's asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this short comic, I hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank everyone who has read and commented it, it means so much to me.


End file.
